Of Hanging Bra’s and Panties
by Anatidaephobia81
Summary: [SasuSaku] You two young ladies have a very dark gift Said uchiha Sasuke as he looked down at the red hair girls. A cute Father's Day fic..even though it's not Fathers Day! Me No OWN! PLease review!


**Of Hanging Bra's and Panties.**

When Uchiha Sasuke had finally decided to settle down and start a family, he had no trouble in choosing the perfect woman to be his wife; the only problem was one thing: she did not want to marry him.

It wasn't that Sakura did not love him; she did not believe that he loved her.

And through that thought, she put him, literally, through hell to prove himself.

And well, five kids prove that he came out victor…

But, if way back fifteen years ago when Sasuke had decided that it was the perfect time to have kids he knew what his cute, darling, beautiful, sweet daughters would be like…maybe he would have prepared a little bit better.

In front of him, standing innocently in their matching training outfits were his thirteen year old twin daughters, Mikoto and Midoriko. They blinked their green eyes sweetly and held their hands behind their backs and smiled to him.

Yea, like that trick would work…again.

Behind him, his fifteen year old son, Taro just laughed and walked out after kissing his little sisters on the forehead, his black hair and green eyes shining in the sunlight.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes, took one step forward and was surprised when his daughters didn't take a step back. He bent down to their level, being that he towered over them and in his most darkest, evilest, and fatherly-est voice he could muster, he asked, "So, my wonderfully sweet and innocent daughters," when Mikoto snorted, Midoriko nudged her, "Tell me, how it is that you came upon the thought to steal the Uzumaki twins…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, trying to get the picture of Naruto's twin daughters' bras and panties hanging from the Hokage monument out of his mind, he really did not want to laugh in front of his kids when he was supposed to punish them!

"Their undergarments and hang them in public?"

When his daughters burst into loud and wonderful laughter, Sasuke closed his eyes and laughed with them.

Uchiha girls: One

Uzumaki girls: ZERO!

He ruffled their dark red hair and looked them in the eyes, with a serious voice he said, "Despite the…" he really could not find the words to say, "What I am saying is that no matter how funny it was to see you two outsmart two fifteen year old girls, I want you both to apologize."

When they complained, saying that they deserved it after stealing their headbands and switching them with the Aburame headbands he just shrugged, "I am sure, that you two will find another way to get them back for that…"

They pouted and turned away from him, he just smiled and got down on one knee and put an arm around their shoulders pulling their faces close he whispered, "You two young ladies have a dark gift," they giggled at this and put an arm around his back, "But, seriously, put on a show for your mother, I am supposed to punish you two."

They looked at each other and he could see the wheels turning in their minds, it would not be long before they did something, _oh well, _he thought, _they are my girls._

"Can I have a kiss?" he said, they both gave their daddy a kiss on the cheek and he kissed them on their foreheads and let them go.

He stood and leaned against the doorframe and waited, smiling when he heard them running up the stairs stomping and yelling that he was unfair and that he was this and that and blah and blah….

Sakura came into the living room, with a worried look on her face. The two year old in her arms looked up at her daddy and reached her arms out for him. Sasuke picked up his daughter Haya and kissed her forehead, her black hair and matching eyes looking up at him.

Sakura bit her lip and asked, "You think they will be alright? They sounded pretty mad at you"

Sasuke just smiled, pulled his wife closer to himself and kissed her before saying, "I think that they will get over it soon enough."

The next day when the blond haired Uzumaki twins woke up to find that their mattresses were floating on a river and there were birds on them they screamed, and Sasuke just laughed.

* * *

Well, I thought with Fathers Day coming up I would make this. Plus, if things go right and there is a happy ending in Naruto I could totally see this coming!

Tamiko-Chan81


End file.
